Dr Robbins
by MerakiQc
Summary: Arizona Robbins est pédodontiste depuis dix ans à Seattle, elle s'occupe de la dentition des petits humains comme elle aime si bien le dire. Puis elle a toujours eu un dont pour capter l'écoute des enfants. Elle trouvait son métier passionnant, aucune journée ne se ressemblait et ce qu'elle adorait le plus dans son métier est que chaque enfant repart en bonne santée


Docteur Arizona Robbins

Arizona Robbins est pédodontiste depuis dix ans à Seattle, elle s'occupe de la dentition des petits humains comme elle aime si bien le dire. Puis elle a toujours eu un dont pour capter l'écoute des enfants. Elle trouvait son métier passionnant, aucune journée ne se ressemblait et ce qu'elle adorait le plus dans son métier est que chaque enfant repart en bonne santée, vivant et sur leur deux jambes.

Elle travaille avec une Assistante dentaire nommé Jo Wilson sa main droite, elle, un jeune Dentiste en fin d'étude prénommé Alex Karev qui la remplace quand elle doit donner des cours à la FAC, lorsqu'elle est en congé ou encore malade.

Dans son cabinet il y a également une réceptionniste, Teddy Altman elle et Arizona s'entendent comme cul est chemise. Elle n'hésite pas à remettre Arizona à sa place quand c'est nécessaire. Elle gère tout ce qui est papier sécu, paiement, devis, appels et rendez-vous.

* * *

Arizona avait une journée relativement chargée, nous étions lundi et c'était le début des vacances scolaires de pâques pour les enfants, ce qui rimait souvent avec urgence.

Elle était en train de travailler sur un jeune enfants de cinq ans avec de multiples caries dentinaires du à des parents qui ne savaient pas dire non à leur enfant sur les sucreries et boissons sucrées en rejetant biensur la faute sur leur enfant, alors que ce sont les parents eux mêmes qui achète ces sucreries immonde à leur propre enfant. Ca avait le dont d'énerver la blonde au plus haut point.

Elle avait les cheveux attachés, un masque bleu, des lunettes de protection pour se protéger des projections d'eau faite par ses turbines, contre angle ainsi que de la projection de salive et de sang. Ainsi qu'une blouse bleu marine. Quand elle baissait son masque ont pouvait voir son beau rouge à lèvre rouge qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques dents blanches lavabo.

\- Donc j'ai une question pour vous, c'est votre enfant ou c'est vous même qui achetez les bonbons à votre enfants ainsi que les boissons sucrés ?

Elle voyait le regard étonné des parents, elle les avaient pris au dépourvu.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Votre enfant a cinq ans il ne peu donc pas se brosser les dents complètement seul à cet âge, vous êtes responsable de ce qu'il mange et de ce qu'il boit, s'il à des caries c'est du à ces choses sucrés que vous lui donnez. J'ai soigné votre enfant pour cette fois, il avait six caries, vous avez de la chance qu'il se laisse faire sinon j'aurais du l'envoyer à l'hôpital pour qu'il soit sous anesthésie général.

Le petit patient ainsi que les deux parents quittèrent la salle de soin, sous ces doux mots.

\- Et ben Docteur, habituellement vous ne dîtes rien aux parents.

Déclarait son assistante.

\- Non mais vous avez vu ça ?! Pour moi ces parents là ne devraient même pas avoir d'enfants, ça fait déjà trois fois qu'ils viennent pour leur enfant ! C'est de la maltraitance pour moi...

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrait c'était Teddy.

\- Docteur j'ai une Urgence pour vous, une jeune fille de six ans qui a fait une chute elle saigne abondamment de la bouche et une de ces dents est tombée.

-Fait la rentrer tout de suite, Jo sort les compresses et les éponges hémostatiques si besoin.

Jo commençait à sortir le matériel, et Teddy se ramenait avec la petite fille en question qui avait un tissus dans sa bouche qui avait viré au rouge. Elle installait la petite, ensuite un monsieur entrait il avait plutôt l'air inquiet. Elle regarda le monsieur en question.

\- Comment s'appelle votre fille ?

\- Elle s'appelle Sofia

\- D'accord, Sofia moi c'est Arizona, je vais devoir regarder ce qu'il se passe dans ta bouche pour pouvoir arrêter le saignement. Tu veux bien que je regarde ? La petite hochait positivement de la tête. Très bien Monsieur ?

\- Sloan.

\- Monsieur Sloan votre fille est elle déjà aller voir un dentiste ?

\- Oui

\- Merveilleux, donc tu sais à quoi sert mon miroir, l'aspiration et l'eau ma petite princesse ?

Elle hochait une nouvelle fois la tête positivement.

Très bien on va y aller. Jo aspire pour que je puisse voir la bouche de demoiselle.

Arizona avait pour le moment aucune visibilité, il y avait du sang partout. Elle prenait donc son hydropulseur à eau et profitait du fait que Jo aspirait pour espérer une meilleur visibilité. Elle pouvait enfin voir d'où provenait le saignement. C'est ainsi que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau sur une magnifique latino qui avait l'air très paniquée.

Arizona pris les éponges hémostatiques qu'elle mis directement dans la gencive ouverte de la jeune fille et ensuite elle pressa les compresses en exerçant une pression, la jeune fille laissa échapper un crie de douleur.

\- Je suis désolé Sofia, je dois exercer une pression pour arrêter le saignement pendant de longues minutes. Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Sloan, votre fille va bien c'est ce qui compte. Elle a une dent de lait qui est tombé prématurément du à la chute mais sa dent définitive va la remplacer d'ici un à deux ans, on devra faire des contrôles régulièrement à fin que tout se déroule comme prévu.

Elle enleva la compresse pour la remplacer avec une autre tout en continuant d'exercer une pression sur sa gencive.

\- D'ici deux petites minutes tu pourras repartir princesse, tu as été très très sage et très courageuse, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'adulte qui aurait été plus courageux que toi.

Elle enleva la compresse pour vérifier qu'elle ne saigne plus avant de la remettre en bouche.

\- Très bien, tu ne saigne plus mais je souhaite que tu garde la compresse encore trente minutes en bouche et ensuite tu pourras l'enlever. Pour votre fille, ce soir il ne faut pas qu'elle mange ou boit chaud, pas de brossage de dent ou de bain de bouche. Il faudrait qu'elle vienne d'ici une semaine pour qu'on puise prendre une radio et vérifier le début de cicatrisation.

La brune se rapprocha de Dr Robbins.

\- Merci beaucoup pour tout, je me voyais déjà l'emmener aux urgences et tout pleins d'autres choses ...

\- J'imagine bien ...

\- Au fait je ne suis pas Madame Sloan. Déclarait-elle en riant. Je suis Madame Torres et c'est ma fille, Sofia Torres, Mark travaille pour moi.

Arizona ne savait pas pourquoi cette dame lui disait tout ça, et elle savait encore moins pourquoi le fait de savoir que Mark ne faisait que travailler pour elle la rassurait.

* * *

Bonjour ou Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaît n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire, chaque avis est bon à prendre pour progresser.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée.

MerakiQc


End file.
